Well, This is New
by StormcloudPercival13
Summary: On a CoveOps mission in Quantico, Virginia, the Gallagher crew meet The Naturals. With a new threat on the horizon, what will the teens do to protect themselves and the people they care about? Rated T for serial killers and all that good stuff. ON HIATUS! WILL CONTINUE WHEN I FINISH What You Mean To Me!
1. Preview

Cammie POV

Wow. Solomon really knows how to treat a girl. Or rather, many girls. By taking them to Quantico, Virginia. Not even on the military base. To practice _brush passes_? Listen, I adore Joe, but is this really the best he can do?

My comm cracks with static and Joe's voice reverberates through my head. "Alright ladies... and Zach. I gave one student a dime before they left. Every single person needs to have the dime at least once. No words are to be exchanged in relation to the coin. _Go_."

Immediately I spot Eva pass the coin to Tina.

They need to get better at this.

I stroll with Zach down the street, our hands loosely intertwined.

I see a group of kids about our age, across the street walking in the same direction as us. Five teenagers. A girl with red hair, holding hands with a tall boy with brown hair and dark eyes. A tall Asian girl with long, black hair walking beside a devilishly handsome boy with tousled hair and tanned skin. And a small blonde girl trailing behind with a dreamy look on her face.

I gently squeeze Zach's hand and nod subtly to the strange group.

They seem... different than normal kids.

Almost like...

_They're like us._

* * *

**A/N: S I got this idea a while ago when I saw that Ally Carter had reviewed Jennifer Lynn Barnes' ****_The Naturals_****. I'm a massive fan of both series, and I thought it might be fun to see how these groups would interact with one another. Let me know if you guys want this to become a new fic. I'll probably wait until I finish one of my current Fics before I officially start this one. For now it's just a bit of a preview/teaser.**

**With love,**

**StormcloudPercival13**


	2. Chapter 1

Cassie POV

I nudge Dean's arm gently with my shoulder and look up at him. "What are you getting from those two?" I ask, nodding subtly toward the couple that has been following us for a block and a half.

Michael shakes his head. "Dean can tell you what you already know. Me, on the other hand," he trails off, glancing back at the girl and boy I spotted. "Blondie there is suspicious, but mostly calm. Mister Green-eyes over there is partially amused, but also mildly surprised. I'd say they have an idea of what we are, but in reality, they probably just think we look like a group of punks."

Dean nods. "It's okay, Cassie, no one else is going to target you. They're probably just tourists wondering why a group of teenagers is meandering through town on a school day."

I nod. Dean is right. Of course he's right. Daniel Redding is in prison. Locke is dead. I'm fine. We're all safe for now.

The girl and boy cross the street and keep following us, a little closer now.

"Excuse me!" the girl calls. We stop and let them catch up. The girl smiles at us politely, while the boy, who I'm assuming is her boyfriend, wraps his arm protectively around her waist. "Hi," she grins, "I was wondering if we could get directions to the base. Our class is meeting there for a school trip, but we got lost."

Lia giggles. "Lie," she sing-songs. She huffs, "Well partial lie. They are here with their class. But they aren't lost. And by the way, the base doesn't do field trips."

The girl's face remains exactly the same, but I see her pale a little bit. The boy's eyes narrow, focusing on Michael.

The blonde clears her throat and nudges her boyfriend. "Okay... I'm Cameron, and this is Zach. We saw you and wanted to ask you some questions."

"That's better," Lia smirks. Zach grimaces.

Sloane pushes her way forward and stands before the couple. "Female, five-foot-five-and-a-half, estimated seventeen years of age, highly intelligent, and stronger than she appears. Could probably take Dean in a fight if she wanted to," she mutters, staring at the girl before zeroing in on the boy called Zach. "Male, six-foot-one, also approximately seventeen, like the girl, highly intelligent and strong. It'd take Dean _and_ Michael to subdue this one."

I stare at the two. The girl has rough hands, no nail polish, but clean and short. Her hair is pulled into a tight ponytail on the crown of her head, and her shoulders are square and tense, ready to fight at a moments notice. The boy is the same way, but he looks more relaxed, as if he's entirely unconcerned with the entire display. I'm sure Michael would say differently, though. I glance back at my friend and nod at him.

Michael takes a step forward and grins slyly. "Cameron, you said your name was?" he asks, and continues after the girl nods. "Why are so so stressed out? What's wrong? I mean, surely it's not _us_ making you nervous. We're just a group of normal teens. And Zach, chill out, I'm not interested in your girlfriend, so you can calm down. Hit me if you want, but don't just sit there seething. It's annoying."

Zach's fists clench, but he doesn't hit Michael. Instead he glares at me and mutters, "Tell your friend to watch himself."

I tug gently on Michael's arm and pull him to stand by Dean and I.

"Sloane," I say quietly, never taking my eyes off of the strangers, "What is the likelihood that we can get out of this without conflict?"

Sloane sighs, "Cassie, you know that's not something that can be calculated entirely accurately. At this point in time, I'd estimate a twenty-three percent chance, but in two minutes that could change drastically."

Cameron and Zach frown. Zach steps forward and crosses his arms. "Who are you guys?" he demands. I flinch away from the sharpness of his tone; it's too similar to _his_.

Lia struts forward until she's barely a foot from the boy. "You can call us _The Naturals_," she hisses.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Not sure how many people are going to read this, but I'm really excited about this story. I'll try to make it fairly short, but it'll probably end up being over twenty chapters because I'm just like that, sometimes. Anyway, as always, thank you so much for reading and stay lovely.**

**With love,**

**StormcloudPercival13**

**P.S. check me out on FictionPress! I'm under the name Tove Harlow if anyone wants to read some of my original work! _The Story of Stella Sinclair_ is what I have out so far. Anyways, love you all and I'll see you later.**


	3. Chapter 2

Cammie POV

"The Naturals?" I ask slowly. "What does that mean?"

The girl called Sloane huffs. "Perhaps I overestimated their intelligence," she says sadly.

The tall boy hovering protectively beside Cassie smiles slightly at Sloane's antics. He looks back to Zach and I. "What's your clearance level?" he asks. There's no hint of a joke in his tone, and I realize he's actually being serious.

"Level six clearance, based solely on the fact that I needed to be briefed on more than most of my fellow classmates due to being the target of a scores-old terrorist organization, and Zach's psychotic mother is one of the leaders of aforementioned terrorist group.

The five teens gape at me like I'm a unicorn or something.

The tall Asian girl who called my bluff grins at me. "Oh, this is too good," she giggles. She steps forward and says, "I'm Lia. The brooding helicopter boyfriend next to the redhead is Dean, and said redhead is Cassie. The snarky asshole who's just itching for a fight is Michael, and Sloane is the blonde. What now?"

"Well," Michael says, "We could always ask Briggs and Sterling if they're okay to let in on the secret."

"We're on comms," I state quickly. "Our teacher and classmates can hear you."

Joe's voice crackles in my ear, "Actually, Chameleon, only I can hear you guys. Classmates have no connection."

"Our teacher can hear you," I amend.

"Go ahead. These five are pretty special, I think you'll find. I've heard about them from some of my friends at the FBI. And Chameleon, don't worry, I'm muted to the other girls. Do you want Liz, Bex, and Macey to join you? I'm sure their clearance is high enough."

"Yes please, Mr. Solomon," I say. Madame Dabney would be proud.

Zach shifts behind me, his gaze still pinned on the boy with that devilishly handsome grin. I look back at my boyfriend(?) and lace my fingers with his.

"We're waiting for a few others. They have higher clearance than our other classmates too. Sloane," I add, turning to the small blonde, "I think you'll get along swimmingly with Liz."

Zach snorts and mutters, "A match made in heaven."

Michael smirks, and frankly, it just doesn't work on him like it does on Zach. "Are these other few people female, and, more importantly, attractive."

I'm tempted to slap him, but Lia beats me to it. "You're with me, remember?" she hisses. "And there's more to a person than looks."

I step in. "I personally think my best friends are all stunning, but I'm just a little bit biased since they're like sisters to me. Unfortunately for you, Michael, Bex and Liz are in the '_it's complicated_' stage with two other boys, and Macey is in a relationship with Preston Winters."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Preston Winters as in son-of-the-man-who-was-running-for-president Preston Winters?"

I snicker quietly. "Yes, that Preston Winters. He's actually a really sweet kid, to be honest," I inform Dean. "And, you know, only the best for Macey McHenry."

Sloane's eyes go wide. "Senator McHenry's daughter?"

Zach chortles at Sloane's amazement. "The one and only."

Lia smirks. "Well, who knew we were getting involved with _celebrities_?" she hums.

I burst out laughing. "Us? _Celebrities_? Not in a million years. At least, not by the traditional definition. No. We're training to be spies."


End file.
